


Milk and Cookies

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries to share the Christmas message with Vala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

"So he doesn't exist."

Daniel debated giving a lecture on the intangibles of the Christmas spirit as exemplified by crass commercialism and greed sweetened for some by a genuine joy in giving, followed by a summary of the legends surrounding the myth (surprisingly bloody) and sighed.

"No."

"Well, it's a jolly good idea," Vala said approvingly. "Probably dreamed up by an imaginative thief. Tonight's just full of opportunities to scavenge without risk. And red's always been my colour." She leaned in closer, her eyes sparkling. "You carry the sack, I'll deal with the locks, and we'll split the cookies. Deal?"


End file.
